


Darkness Falling

by AraneaHighwind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraneaHighwind/pseuds/AraneaHighwind
Summary: I'm sure that this could be covered by an up and coming DLC, but in the meantime it's infuriated me to jump from Ignis in all his glory to the events following the summoning of Leviathan.  Yep, there's a spoiler in here.





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis stood slightly apart from the others, shifting nervously around like he had when he was much younger. Why? Because he was not happy with the plan. It was a flimsy strategy and he had no real way to gauge success or failure. But it was what had been offered during the negotiations with the Altissian government. Ignis sighed and privately promised himself that he would offer some tutorials on political negotiations to Noctis. They would start with what is and isn't possible and factoring in limitations. At least he had used the correct titles and had managed not to insult anyone.

_First we have to make it out of this alive…_

Seeing no other way to handle the situation, Ignis silently nodded at his companions and set off for his assignment. There was no point in berating Noctis now that the negotiations had ended. The only thing remaining was to see this through according to the agreement; they must see to the safety of the civilians, handle the Empire on their own, and somehow gain the Hydraen's support. Given a few days to think his way through the situation, Ignis might have been able to offer a better plan; a stronger strategy. In the end, he had settled on what he knew was less than ideal in terms of a plan.

The sun was heading high into the sky, casting shattered light beams off the water and into the shadows of the city. It illuminated every aspect of the shining buildings. Ignis would have stopped to enjoy the sights of his first trip to Altissia if today weren't the day that the Oracle would enter the Covenant on behalf of the King of Lucis. If they succeeded, there would be plenty of time to tour the fabled city and see the sights.

Ignis picked up his pace as he heard a distant fanfare across the water. The Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, was about to address the people. As the blast of trumpets faded, he could just make out loud cheering as the crowd waited to greet the Oracle. Over the sound of that from high in the sky came the sound he had been anticipating: Magitek engines. 

He looked up quickly and spotted 4 Imperial battle cruisers rapidly approaching from the south. Ignis turned and frowned as he saw 5 more ships approaching quickly from the east and 4 from the west. Just as he had known they would, the Empire was plotting to encircle Leviathan on 3 sides opposite the Oracle in an attempt to pen her in against the meager shoreline.

_This plan will have to work…_

Ignis began to easily jog toward his goal: the southeast corridor leading from the Promenade where the Oracle was addressing the crowd that lead to the heart of the city closest to its harbor. As soon as the Empire engaged Leviathan, Ignis would direct the throngs of innocents as quickly away from the Promenade as possible and work with Gladio to hold off the Empire while the civilians escaped. Prompto was to assist Noctis in any way possible in his own bid to gain Leviathan's support. Gladio was the go-between, handling aspects of each mission as needed.

As he mulled possibilities over in his head, he distinctly heard a beautiful voice singing over the water. There was a low rumbling sound and then a disturbance of water. Leviathan was being summoned. The Imperial ships closed in faster, and Ignis had arrived at the Promenade's entrance. From here he could easily see the Empire working to surround Leviathan as the great water serpent faced off against a lone figure atop an ornate altar raised out of the seas. 

"Noct. The Hydraen has awoken."

"And the civilians?"

"Almost there," came Gladio's voice, "We'll join you when we're done."

Ignis raised his voice. "Everyone come this way as quickly and calmly as you can! Get to safety!" 

The crowd was watching proceeding with Leviathan and their faces were a mixture of worship and fear as they saw the imperial ships surrounding the sea serpent. People began hurrying to the corridor in small groups. Ignis glanced into the skies again.

"The empire has the Hydraen surrounded. Hurry, Noct!"

Ignis saw Gladio a few hundred yards away, ushering people as quickly as possible toward the southeast corridor where he was hurriedly directing people to safety. Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis caught a flash of light in Gladio's direction. Ignis knew immediately what that was. Gladio had drawn his great-sword which meant only one thing, the empire was attacking the civilians. Ignis had also anticipated this and without so much as a second thought, there was a flash of light and his heavy daggers appeared in his hands. The imperial army was attacking to his north. Gladio was northeast, so Ignis headed north and west on the Promenade. Ignis had specifically positioned Gladio where he was, knowing he would be the greatest asset to help the civilians escape the primary battle zone when the Empire began to attack them.

He hurried toward the first source of panic he could see. A crowd of people were rushing toward the southeast corridor and away from a knot of imperial foot soldiers. His gaze fixed on a young family, father and mother cowering over their children and surrounded by 4 imperial soldiers. Ignis deftly rushed against the crowd and cut down the 3 of the soldiers with swift killing strokes before the 4th turned toward him. 

"Go!" he shouted toward the little family. The man met his gaze gratefully and took the opportunity to hurriedly usher his family toward the escape route.

_Was this the same chaos in the Crown City? How many died when Insomnia fell?_

Ignis growled at the thought and easily parried a down stroke by the 4th soldier left standing. It's red gaze stared emotionlessly into his eyes as his second dagger caught it in the throat. Ignis quickly turned his attention toward the next threat. It was another small squad of 7 soldiers implacably marching at the unarmed citizenry. Again without thinking, there was a flash of light and his daggers vanished to be replaced by a heavy lance. 

The lance made a singing sound as it whirled elegantly through the air, catching and felling 3 soldiers. Ignis whirled around and blocked a 4th, quickly parrying and thrusting the lance through the head of the imperial soldier. It died silently like all the others, dissipating in a haze of red smoke.

One in front and two on the left flank.. Ignis automatically sized up the final 3 and spun to face the 2 at his flank, quickly killing the first with a swift strike and blocking the second with the haft of the spear. He turned quickly and blocked the first as it thrust forward with what would have been a killing blow to his neck. The haft of the spear again deflected the sword and Ignis brought the blade around as his motion carried him forward. The blade neatly sliced the soldier open. Ignis drew quickly backward between the two so they were now facing him.

In a flash, the lance vanished and Ignis threw his daggers at the remaining two, catching them each in the throat. He quickly scanned the balconies. Where was Noct? Briefly he saw a flash of blue-white, the tell-tale mark of Noctis's warp strike. He scanned the area quickly, looking for a means to help Noctis get to the Hydraen when he saw Prompto taking to the skies on a flying machine of imperial origin. 

A loud, gutteral speech filled the skies as the Hydraen spoke. 

"Noct! Prompto is headed your way."

"But what about you guys?" Came Noct's response.

"We'll wait below. There's only room for two." Ignis turned quickly as he sensed incoming danger behind him. He backed away from a heavy thrust aimed at his back and deflected the blow with his daggers. The sword kept pushing toward him and Ignis found his daggers locked with the sword to keep it from delivering an incapacitating strike.

"Ignis!" 

Ignis heard Gladio's voice directly behind him. Knowing that Gladio wouldn't distract him from combat without significant reason, Ignis could safely assume that another threat was closing in close behind him. Faced with no other choice, Ignis pushed hard with his daggers to move the sword into a position where it would be just a glancing wound. Ignis hissed in pain as the sword sliced neatly through his left side. Another flash of light and the daggers vanished to be replaced by the lance. He quickly drove it forward and into the magitek soldier, then spun to face whatever danger was coming from behind.

There were 6 magitek soldiers coming straight at him. The lance vanished and his daggers returned. He threw one at the first on the right, catching it in the neck. As it fell, the other 5 were upon him. Ignis returned to the lance and raised it against the 2nd and 3rd, blocking very heavy sword strikes. The 3 on the left made contact, one driving a heavy, dull sword against the end of the lance, knocking it out of his hands. 

Gladio roared, swinging his great-sword at the magitek soldiers in an arcing sweep. 4 fell twitching. Ignis summoned the daggers back and deflected a heavy mace stroke downwards. The mace connected sharply with his left side where the sword had cut him earlier. Ignis doubled over and the second soldier swung forward hard with a dulled sword, catching the left side of Ignis's face and sending him reeling.

His head rang and the world turned red as the weapon shattered his glasses against his head. The breaking glasses split the left side of his skin open in an ugly burst laceration and slashed across both of his eyes. Ignis fell onto his right side and his face bled. In the sky, he saw a familiar Imperial ship leaving the area just overhead. He heard Gladio roaring in anger and the sound of his great-sword whistling through the air.

Ignis rolled onto his back and pulled the shattered glasses off, throwing them to the side. The laceration split further, leaving a jagged line of torn flesh. His eyes were burning and his thoughts were jumbled. He brought his hands to his eyes and covered them, trying to alleviate the pain. Something other than just glass was in his eyes. _Acid._ It had probably sprayed from one of the magitek soldiers as it fell. He clenched his teeth to try and avoid screaming as his eyes began to burn more painfully than before.

The world had gone strangely silent. Was the attack over? Ignis could sense Gladio leaning over him and he didn't resist when Gladio pulled his hands away from his eyes. 

Gladio remained silent. Ignis's fears grew. If Gladio wasn't speaking then the wound must be severe.

"Where's.." Ignis fought through the pain. "Where's Noct?"

"Stay still. Prompto is getting help." Gladio was working to keep his voice even, which served to raise Ignis's fears. He tried to move his hands back to his eyes but Gladio stopped him by holding each of his wrists in his strong grip.

"Don't touch your eyes, Iggy."

The sensation of light was fading. Ignis felt like he was entering a dark chasm. He could still sense the large man leaning over him and could hear his steady breathing, still slightly fast and shallow from exertion. His own breath remained ragged and his throat felt like it was on fire. Ignis writhed, his arms caught at the wrists by Gladio's firm grip. The pain was becoming more intense. Unthinking, he struggled against Gladio to pull his arms free and cover his wounded eyes.

"Iggy stop struggling." Gladio's hands were like vices holding his arms away from the wound.

"What.. What was that?" Ignis panted. 

Ignis attempted to open his eyes but there was nothing but an ever-darkening red haze the color of his blood. The burning increased even further and Ignis moaned in pain. The red haze deepened, turning black as the night sky with no stars. Realization and panic flailed against his mind, threatening to tip the neatly ordered rows of logic. 

The burning pain finally lessened after several minutes but panic relentlessly bore its way in. Ignis could no longer sense direction and hoped that was just disorientation from the pain. Ignis finally stopped struggling physically against Gladio and concentrated on his breathing. He mentally wrestled with the clawing fear until he had it firmly in his control.

He felt exhausted as his mind relaxed more. There was no more danger if Gladio could stay at his side holding him still. The fight must be over with Leviathan. Ignis struggled to maintain the fragile composure he had drawn around himself.

"Gladio, is Noct ok? What happened?" The fear surged and struggled like a wild creature against the composure Ignis had chained it with. _What if Noct failed? What if he didn't even survive the trial?_ Ignis gritted his teeth and forced himself to be calm as he waited for an answer. He had no way to immediately assess the outcome of the battle.

"Noct did it. He brought the Hydraen to heel after defeating the imperial troops that were surrounding her." Gladio debated continuing, not wanting to upset or worry his long-time friend, but went on. "Lunafreya… she did something during the fight to help Noct fight against Leviathan. But there's no sign of either of them."

Ignis let that sink in and began to try to sit up. King Regis had entrusted him with Noctis's life. Gladio pushed him back down. 

"Gladio we have to find Noct and Lunafreya…"

"You're hurt pretty badly. Prompto is coming this way and as soon as he gets here I'll go find them."

Ignis heard rapid footfalls coming toward him. No doubt Prompto was the one closing in. Ignis could hear another set of steps running hard. Perhaps the help he had been sent to find.

"Don't touch your eyes, Iggy." Gladio released his wrists and stood up. "Prompto, get him to safety. I'm going to find Noct."

Ignis heard heavy footfalls moving away at a run. He could sense the people kneeling down on either side of him.

"Son," began a strange voice.

"It's Ignis," Prompto said quietly. "Ignis, we're going to get you out of here."

"I can't see anything…" his voice sounded weak, even to himself. The burning continued to subside as blood carried glass shards and acid away from the wound. 

"This may sting a bit," said the stranger's voice.

Ignis finally recognized the voice. It was Cid's friend here in Altissia who had set up shop as the local Tipster for the Hunters. Ignis moved his hands and Prompto quickly grabbed a hold of them. Cool liquid gently poured over the wound. Ignis gritted his teeth again as some of the burning resumed but did his best to not struggle. He was not weak by any means and Prompto would have a much harder time holding him still if he thrashed against him the way he had earlier when Gladio was kneeling over him.

 _I can't see. How can I continue to watch over Noctis? How will I complete the mission? What if my eyesight doesn't return?_ The clawing fear was back. Ignis clenched his teeth again as another stream of liquid poured over his eyes. It hurt as it washed across his face. Ignis finally surrendered to the darkness that reached for him, claiming his conscious thought and swallowing the pain whole.


	2. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up in Altissia shortly after the fight with Leviathan and has to learn to deal with his new situation. And he desperately needs to visit Noctis and ensure his charge is ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing along the story before Noctis wakes up- how does Ignis start to adjust after what happened in Altissia and how are his friends going to help?

Ignis felt thirsty when he woke up.  He wasn't sure what day it was but apparently it was dark outside.  He rolled onto his left side and hissed as pain clamored through the sleepy haze.  He moaned softly and fell back against the pillow.

 

_Ah yes, I'd forgotten I had been injured._

 

Ignis thought back and remembered the sword slash he'd taken in the side.  Then there was the heavy mace blow that had sent him reeling.  That was what he had felt ribs were probably cracked at the minimum.  Then he remembered the rest.  He inhaled sharply and his hands moved toward his face.  There were bandages over his eyes.  His fingertips explored his wounded face.  As he pressed against the bandage gently over his left eye, he felt a slight sting.  It was nothing like the pain he had endured when…

 

It was dark.  But only to him.  He knew he was going to have to adjust to this new condition.  First, was it day or night?  He focused his thoughts and the sensation of warmth hit his left hand.  It was too warm to merely be indoor lighting so it was daylight and the sun was out.  Judging by the strength of the heat, Ignis surmised it to be late morning.

 

"You're awake," Gladio said from a short distance away.  Ignis heard him move, a slight shifting of fabric followed by Gladio's heavy frame putting weight on the floor.  The wood floor creaked.  He had been sitting down or lying down and now was standing.

 

Gladio walked to the bedside and Ignis heard the sound of pouring water into a glass.  He sat up slowly this time, careful to avoid pressure on his left side.  Gladio held out the water.  "Here".

 

Ignis held out his hand and Gladio handed over the glass of water.  Ignis drank slowly but finished the glass.  "Thank you, Gladio."  The door opened and Ignis heard someone step lightly into the room.  It might be Prompto, but after a step or two, Ignis heard the distinct staccato of heels on the wooden floor. 

 

"You're awake," said a soft female voice.  "I'm Sarah, one of the local doctors here in Altissia.  You are a guest here of First Secretary Camelia.  Your name is Ignis Scientia, and you travel with the King of Lucis."

 

Ignis nodded, automatically entering an analytical state of mind.  He struggled with not being able to take any visual clues from the woman to help him decipher intent.

 

"You need not worry, " she stated.  She seemed to understand his struggle.  "You and your friends are safe and the young King is resting.  Unfortunately, the Oracle has passed.  Your King has been unconscious this whole while. He has been through quite an ordeal."

 

Ignis listened and relaxed incrementally as she crossed to the other side of the bed.  He heard the sound of curtains and the heat on his left hand glowed warmer. 

 

"You sustained a severe laceration from a heavy weapon blow, which has damaged your eyesight.  Acid entered the wound as well, which caused some significant burning.  The initial wounds are healing nicely now and I think we can remove the bandages."

 

She touched him on the shoulder first.  Ignis nodded and she began to remove the bandages.  When the bandages were removed, she sat back.  Prompto entered the room quietly.  Ignis thought his steps sounded hesitant, his boots dragging slightly against the carpet near the entrance.

 

"I heard you were awake,"  Prompto said simply as he moved to join Gladio against the far wall.

 

"Can you open your eyes?" the doctor asked.

 

Ignis very slowly attempted to open his eyes.  The left eyelid had been shredded but was on the mend.  He opened his eyes to darkness.  "It's no use.  I can't see anything."  Ignis sighed as he heard Gladio shifting position on the far wall.  He distinctly heard Prompto's sharp intake of breath between his teeth and could only imagine what he must look like.  Prompto stared openly at Ignis's eyes.  Once a brilliant and piercing green, they were now clouded over and dull.  Prompto felt a chill.  He thought they looked like a dead man's eyes.  He shook his head and remembered to breathe.

 

"Your eyesight may recover in time.  We can always hope.  But also being realistic, even though the blunt force and glass injured your eyes significantly, it's the acid that did the most damage."  Sarah the doctor placed her hand over his.  Ignis didn't realize his hands had curled into fists.  "Give yourself time.  And be patient with your body as it heals.  Listen carefully to what's around you and your body will also adjust to this way of perceiving things.  I shall send for some food.  You should eat and regain your strength.  You have been out for more than a day."

 

"Thank you," Ignis said as she left and the door remained open behind her.

 

Ignis pushed the covers aside and moved to stand up.  Gladio was immediately at his side, "Hey, take it easy."

 

"I want to see.. Visit Noct."  Ignis corrected himself.  He stood up with Gladio's and Prompto's help.  Gladio guided him to the armoire where his clothes were cleaned and pressed and waiting.  Ignis took his time dressing.  And when he was done, he felt around the top of the armoire.  Gladio reached out and handed him what he thought Ignis was looking for. 

 

Ignis put the glasses on.  "Though I don't need them…"

 

"These are dark lenses.  They look good on you."  Prompto's voice was more cheery than usual, an obvious attempt to make the situation lighter than it was.  Ignis gracefully quirked a slight smile in the direction of his voice.

 

Ignis felt around the side of the armoire for the object he had bumped a few minutes ago.  It was a slender, black cane.  It was straight with no curves.  He adjusted his jacket and felt his way around the room using the cane to find objects.

 

"Iggy, you don't have to rush this.."

 

"Let's go find Noct." Ignis insisted.  As he stepped forward, he caught his right leg against a small coffee table and unceremoniously sat on the couch where Gladio had been this morning.  A pair of hands reached out from his left and Ignis pulled his arm out of reach of Prompto's aid. 

 

Prompto withdrew his hands, "Sorry…"  The blond's saddened tone couldn't be mistaken.  Ignis silently reminded himself to be more forgiving of both himself and his companions who were also struggling to adapt to his 'condition'.

 

"Don't be, Prompto.  I must learn to handle this situation on my own.  The sooner, the better."  Ignis replied graciously as he could manage.  He stood up carefully, using the cane to feel for the coffee table and navigated his way around it and headed toward the door where he had heard the doctor enter and exit.  The cane's tapping changed tones as it went from the wood floor to carpeting in front of the door and Ignis adjusted his step accordingly.  A slight breeze informed him the door was open.  Plus, he hadn't heard it shut after the doctor left. 

 

Gladio and Prompto met him in the hallway.  "This way, " Gladio's deep voice called and Ignis turned to follow the direction of his voice.  He listened to Gladio's footsteps on the tiled hallway and found he could almost follow them perfectly without the need for a cane at all.  This was definitely taking a lot of concentration on his part and it would take some time to get used to.

 

Ignis turned when he heard Gladio's steps go left and again used the cane, reaching out for the walls of the new hallway.  After following Gladio for a short distance, he heard a door opening to his right.  Ignis made his way inside and felt around this room with the cane.  Gladio stayed to the side with Prompto, allowing Ignis to take his time memorizing the new room.  It was similar to the one he had awoken in, but with windows on two walls- a corner room.

 

Ignis made his way to the bed and sat down, feeling for where Noctis lay unconscious.  He found Noctis's right hand and adjusted his position slightly to follow the length of his arm to his shoulder and up to his face.  Tentatively, Ignis's fingers felt for wounds.  Only the slow, steady breathing could be detected.

 

"He's fine, Ignis.  Just needs some time to wake up."  Gladio said in the low voice frequently used in sick rooms to avoid waking the injured.  Ignis nodded and stood up carefully to avoid waking Noctis and went to the sitting area where he planted himself to wait for Noctis to awaken.  Gladio sighed, knowing at this point it was useless trying to get Ignis back to bed rest where he should be.  "I'll have the food brought here for you."

 

"Thank you, Gladio."  Ignis settled into the comfortable couch, both hands resting serenely on top of one another on the tip of the cane planted on the floor between his feet.  Ignis worried.  He was worried about Noctis and how he would react to the news of Lunafreya's death.  He was worried about where this journey would go and what his role would continue to be.  He was worried about how Noctis would react to his condition and how it would affect their relationship together.  Mostly he worried about the last part; they had been together for so long Ignis didn't know what he would do without Noctis.  He had cared for the young prince since both of them were young and though he had grown up as the prince's caretaker, their relationship had grown more complex over the years into something else built on love and mutual respect.  They had toed the line of appropriate to inappropriate more than once without crossing the line.  As he listened to the steady, slow breathing in the bed behind him, Ignis worried.


End file.
